


Itachi's Lonely Evening

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4516980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl





	Itachi's Lonely Evening

Itachi sat in the living room of his apartment in the chair that faced the wall of windows that overlooked the verdant Midori Forest. Sasuke had left early that morning to go for a job interview for a sales position with a cosmetics manufacturer. Out of pure selfishness, Itachi hoped that Sasuke didn’t get the job.

He wanted his baby brother there, at the apartment the two of them shared, when he came home each day from his own hectic position as the assistant to the Chairman of the Board of Uchiha Optics. Sasuke had flat out refused to work for the company after he had graduated from secondary school. He was intent on getting his business degree and making his own way, against Itachi’s pleadings. 

Since graduating with a degree in chemistry from Konoha University, Itachi had taken the first job offered to him from the corporation founded by his family, and set his sights on working his way up the corporate ladder of UOC. 

For the past three months since Sasuke graduated with his associates degree, he had remained there, everyday, tending to the household duties of laundry, cooking and cleaning… and keeping Itachi *very satisfied* every day when he came home from work.

Itachi had come in drunk two nights ago after going out with some of his colleagues after work. They had gone to a bar, and had quite a few drinks, and somewhere in the wee hours of the morning, Itachi had found the head of the accounting department, Deidara practically pushing the newest member of the secretarial pool on him. 

She was cute. Itachi had to give him that, but that was it. Itachi had no interest in females. He had no interest in anyone for that matter, except for Sasuke. Sadly, he couldn’t very well share with his colleagues that he was in a homosexual, not to mention incestuous, relationship with his baby brother. Therefore, he was made to grin and bear it until he could find a swift escape route. 

The girl had gotten very close to him and apparently the perfume she had been wearing, as well as some of her makeup had rubbed off on his white dress shirt. He had cursed himself the next morning for even going out drinking with the guys from work. He _had_ felt like unwinding, but when the chilling realization had come to him that he had made a grave error when he found his clothes removed to the washroom by his adorable otouto. 

Sasuke had simply been doing his chores, taking care of his aniki… something that seemed to fulfill Sasuke and make him happy. And then he had found Itachi’s shirt, put two and two together and deduced that Itachi had been out cheating on him, with a woman no less. 

It was later that morning that Itachi had found his otouto moping sadly around the kitchen, and had seen the job listings laying on the kitchen table with several sales positions circled with the red sharpie beside it. He had tried to talk to Sasuke, but had found himself met with cold indifference. 

His pride had gotten the best of him and he had stormed off to his bedroom, appalled at the fact that Sasuke would even *think* that he would run around on him.

Now two days later, Sasuke had actually gotten an interview with a large cosmetics corporation, and the grades he had made in college along with his striking good looks and the Uchiha name would make it simple for him to get the job if he truly desired it. 

Itachi hadn’t said a derogatory word to him about it, but he hoped beyond hope that the personnel director would find some flaw with the love of his life and turn him down for the job. The chances of that happening were slim. His only other hope was that Sasuke would come to his senses before it was too late.

Itachi sighed heavily. Sasuke had sent him a text message earlier in the afternoon that he would be having an early dinner with the personnel director he had gone to interview with, and a couple of the higher-ups, and wouldn’t be home until later. That meant he wouldn’t be home for at least another hour or so, maybe longer depending on the circumstances of the meeting.

He closed his eyes and let his mind drift back to the last time he and Sasuke were together. It had been mind-blowing, just like every time they were together. Sasuke’s body was so beautiful and lithe and limber. And he was unbelievably sensitive sexually-- there was nothing like making love to him.

Itachi had been with other people before his otouto, but there was no one who even remotely compared to Sasuke in the bedroom. 

Yes, Sasuke was the only one for him. He loved the boy so much, oftentimes, his heart would wrench in his chest merely at the sight of him. He loved him so much it hurt, and he had come to the conclusion that he truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. 

His overactive imagination began to get the better of him and images of his younger brother, who had now become a gorgeous man, who matched him in height and stature played across his mind like a movie. 

He could see Sasuke walking towards him, graceful and catlike, in that slow and sexy way that he had about himself. He was wearing the black suit he had worn to his job interview that morning. Fuck! He had looked so hot in that suit. The man would likely have hired him on looks alone. He could have easily passed for a fashion model in a men’s magazine. His make-believe Sasuke was slowly, casually undressing himself as he walked toward him. He had loosened his tie with two fingers, tugging at the knot, tilting his beautiful head to the side, exposing that perfect pale column of flesh, then pulled it off with the whisper of black silk against white pima cotton. 

His suit jacket fell quietly to the floor behind him and he began unbuttoning each button on his shirt, unhurriedly exposing the fair white skin of his hairless chest. Itachi moaned as he thought of how that warm pale flesh would feel moving and sliding against his own.

Itachi wished the true form of his fantasy would walk in the door right now and move in on him, just as his make-believe Sasuke was doing at the moment. He desired it, but it was not likely to happen, since Sasuke was infuriated with him at the moment. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest from their recent misunderstanding and decided that he would pour out everything to Sasuke when he returned home. 

He would come clean with the truth about the girl and what had really happened. He just couldn’t stand it when Sasuke was angry with him. He would also promise to never ‘go out with the guys from work’ drinking again. He would come home, where he belonged on those nights. Sure there would be ridicule and teasing, but which was more important? Those assholes at work, or the love of his life?

But at this very moment, his imaginary Sasuke had stepped out of those trousers that fit his ass oh-so-gorgeously and was standing before him with his white dress shirt hanging open and those black boxers that contrasted so damn beautifully with that white, white skin. 

The thick bulge pressing against the cotton of his dark underwear proved that he was obviously heavily aroused, as did that delicious wet spot that had formed where the tip of his cock pushed against the elastic waistband, begging to come out to play.

“Otouto, I do believe that you are in the mood,” Itachi purred in his mind to his fantasy lover. 

His pretend Sasuke only moaned softly as he began to stroke the hardness of his length through the cotton fabric, running the fingertips of his left hand across his bottom lip enticingly, letting his tongue tease at them seductively. He never took those dark smoldering eyes off his brother’s own exposed erection.

Itachi had pulled the drawstring loose in the red board shorts he was wearing around the house that day, and pushed the stiff smooth nylon down, hissing at the way the chilled air of the apartment felt against his burning hot erection. 

Where the hell was his baby brother, after all? Why had Itachi let Sasuke get so angry… why had he let Sasuke get out of control as far as to go job hunting? He mentally scolded himself, promising that upon his brother’s return, he would most definitely apologize and set things straight.

His fingers teased along the hot hard flesh of his cock, and his eyes fluttered softly closed as he took its thickness in his hand, stroking at it, loving the sensation, but wanting more… wanting, no, longing to feel his baby brother’s skillfully sweet mouth engulfing him right now. 

“I want you,” whispered his make-believe lover. “I wanna fuck you… mmm… so hard,” the words seemed to roll off his lips, heavy and sweet like syrup, and Itachi could feel his heart racing, his breath panting, imagining the divine creature standing before him sliding those offending thin black shorts down to reveal the most delectable cock Itachi had ever laid his eyes on. 

Sasuke had grown from the adorable horny teenager, that he had been, into a full grown man that was undeniably sexy and unbelievably desirable. And the vision of his Sasuke was getting ever closer to him with his succulently swollen erection and pink pert nipples begging to be fondled and molested. 

Itachi’s cock twitched in his hand in response to the way his mind’s eye was portraying Sasuke, moving in to place one long lean leg on either side of his older brother’s hips. “Mind if I ride you, nii-san?” came the sexy drawl from Sasuke’s sensual mouth.

“Not at all, otouto,” Itachi purred softly to himself as the rhythm of his hand movements became more earnest. His own juice was slicking his cock nicely now, but he spit into his palm to gather a little more wetness and make the gliding all the more smooth.

He squeezed his cock in his hand and began to pump it, imagining his baby brother, sliding down on him, already lubed, already prepared, already stretched and ready. Sasuke’s body swallowed him and in one hot fluid motion, he was encased in that hot quivering velvet of his brother’s ass. 

His hand moved with greater fervor and he cupped his balls, squeezing and teasing at them gently as he thought of the way his beautiful baby brother’s face looked when he fucked him. He thought of the way those lovely features, normally so cold and apathetic, would become flushed and twisted with desire, the way his brows would knit together in the middle as he fucked himself on Itachi’s big cock, and the way his eyes would close and his mouth would open and out would come the most sweetest, most slutty moans and cries that Itachi could ever dream of hearing. 

He could feel his orgasm already teasing at the edges. He could feel the warm delicious rush beginning to build itself up in his balls, making them tense. He could feel his own heartbeat throbbing through his cock, causing it to swell all the more, readying itself for release…

But as the release came, the long hot milky spurts, the essence of Itachi’s sex didn’t flow into the warm welcoming ass of his otouto. Sadly, it shot out onto his own blushing and heaving chest, shooting across the washboard abs that tensed and shook with each wave, covering one achingly erect nipple, and pooled a lonely shallow puddle in his belly button. 

Itachi took a deep sad breath and released it heavily. He wanted Sasuke. His apparition of his baby brother had disappeared, and he was left alone in the chilly dimness of the apartment as the sun was fading pink and orange in the west. 

“Itachi, I’m home…” Sasuke voice echoed through the empty apartment causing Itachi to jerk slightly from his revelry. 

“I’m in the living room,” Itachi’s words were soft and inviting. He was ready to take his baby brother in his arms and explain everything and ask for his forgiveness. 

Sasuke stood the doorway of the living room, looking down at his aniki in what appeared to be a mix between amusement and arousal. Although the slight smirk on his face said that he was curious about finding his nii-san in such a provocative pose, the dark flicker that shimmered across his eyes in the dying sunlight said that he was more than curious. 

“Nii-san…?” His words were laced with the question of intent.

“Sasuke… come…” Itachi’s voice was husky and deep and heavily strewn with need. “We need to talk.”

Sasuke was on his knees between his aniki’s legs before Itachi could say another word.

“Sasuke, I…”

“Shhh…” Sasuke’s voice was quiet and filled with understanding. “I saw Deidara-san today… he explained everything to me. He told me how they had pushed some girl off on you at the bar the other night…”

Itachi let out a sigh of relief as he looked into his otouto’s depthless black eyes. 

“He also told me how they had all decided that you were either gay, or must hate blondes from the way you responded to her…” a weak smile graced Sasuke’s moist pink lips. 

“Sasuke… I don’t know if you know this, but there’s no one in the world for me, but _you_.” Itachi meant those words from the depth of his being. 

His baby brother placed a soft warm finger over his aniki’s lips to hush him. “Be quiet now, and let me apologize for the way I acted… let me love you.”

Sasuke leaned in to lick the salty spilled essence of his brother from the stomach and the chest that he loved so much. 

They moved to the bedroom as the sun sunk below the horizon and night settled on Konoha, and Itachi’s fantasy slowly and easily became a reality.


End file.
